Força de um desejo
by Mickky
Summary: Gina deseja algo desesperadamente e é capaz de ir às ultimas conseqüências modificando completamente sua vida... HG
1. Chapter 1

APARTAMENTO DA GINA

_Gina acorda sobressaltada. Teve o mesmo sonho novamente. Sempre a mesma coisa. Ela cuidando de uma criança. Seu filho... **Há quanto tempo ele vem se repetindo?** Pensa. Ela praticamente pode sentir o bebê em seus braços sugando seu seio sofregamente._

_Ela sabe que não conseguirá mais dormir. Levanta-se e dá uma volta pela casa. Pega um livro, mas não consegue se concentrar. O bebê não lhe sai da cabeça. Gina não se lembra de ter desejado algo tão intensamente na vida..._

NO CALDEIRÃO FURADO

_Três dias depois Gina está no Caldeirão Furado com sua cunhada Hermione. Ela tomou uma decisão e quer buscar o apoio da amiga_.

**Hermione** – O que aconteceu de tão urgente? Tive que deixar Rony com as crianças. Ele ficou cismado... Você não me deixou falar nada!

**Gina** – Eu vou ter um filho!

_Hermione engasga com o suco de abóbora_

**Hermione** (_tossindo_) – Gina! Você está grávida?

**Gina** – Ainda não...

**Hermione** – Não estou entendendo nada...

**Gina** – Acalme-se, eu vou explicar.

_Hermione permanece calada esperando as explicações_

_Gina continua_ – Eu decidi que vou ter um filho

**Hermione** – Você está esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe... É preciso ter um marido para ter um filho

**Gina** – Não... É preciso de um homem!

_Hermione engasga novamente. Gina fica em silêncio por um momento._

**Gina** – Não sei explicar direito, mas já faz algum tempo que decidi que quero ter um bebê. Na verdade eu** preciso** ter um bebê. Sonho com isso praticamente toda noite. É meu maior desejo ser mãe. Quero desesperadamente!

**Hermione** – Mas você ainda tem muito tempo, só tem vinte e quatro anos. Pode esperar até encontrar alguém...

**Gina** (_interrompendo_) – Você é só um ano mais velha que eu e já tem dois filhos.

**Hermione** – Mais um pequeno detalhe que você está esquecendo. O Rony. Eu estou com ele desde o colégio. Se ao menos você não tivesse terminado com o...

**Gina** – Não vamos falar dele! (_abaixa os olhos_), por favor...

**Hermione** – Tudo bem. Desculpe. (_olha para Gina_) me diga o que está planejando.

**Gina** – Você promete guardar segredo? Não pode contar pra ninguém. Principalmente para o Rony ou minha mãe.

_Hermione permanece calada por um momento. Pensativa_

**Gina** – Por favor. Mesmo se você contar pra eles eu vou levar meu plano adiante. Só vai dificultar as coisas (_olha pra Hermione e segura suas mãos_), por favor...

_Hermione olha para a cunhada. Em seus olhos vê o ar decidido que lhe é característico._

**Hermione** – Você não vai desistir não é? – _ela pergunta já sabendo a resposta_ – Bem eu sei que vou me arrepender, mas eu prometo.

_Gina respira fundo_ – Eu quero um filho mais do tudo no mundo. Decidi que vou tê-lo independente de um marido...

**Hermione** – Mas você está pelo menos saindo com alguém?

**Gina** (_sorrindo_) – Ainda não... Tenho alguns rapazes em mente. Estou analisando

**Hermione** (_chocada_) – Analisando? Isso não é uma oferta de emprego. Você está escolhendo o pai de seu bebê.

**Gina **– Por isso mesmo eu devo analisar. Não que ele vá ter alguma participação além da óbvia...

**Hermione** (_levantando-se_) – Quer saber? Vou pra casa. Foi muita informação pra minha cabeça e eu ainda tenho que ir trabalhar.

**Gina** – Passo na sua sala mais tarde pra mostrar a minha primeira opção.

NO MINISTÉRIO

_Hermione está em sua sala. A conversa com Gina não sai de sua cabeça. **Eu sempre soube que a minha cunhada era louca. Mas nunca imaginei que chegaria a esse ponto**. Ela sabe que uma vez que Gina se decidiu absolutamente nada a impediria. **Nem posso recriminá-la** pensa Hermione lembrando-se de seus filhos._

_Dois anos depois de se formar, ela e Rony se casaram. Mike nasceu logo depois. Um menino ruivo que está com cinco anos de idade. Dois anos depois veio Jane. Hermione se desdobra para conciliar o trabalho com a educação dos filhos. **Mas vale a pena** pensa._

_Ela fica pensando em Gina. Apesar de seu jeito explosivo ela raramente viu uma pessoa com tanto jeito para crianças. Sem dúvida ela seria uma excelente mãe._

_**Mas será que ela está fazendo a coisa certa?** Pensa. Desde que ela e Harry terminaram (isso no último ano dele em Hogwarts). Ela nunca mais se envolveu seriamente com ninguém._

_Hermione lembra-se que eles terminaram de um jeito estranho. Harry tentou voltar, mas ela foi irredutível e nunca comentou os motivos com ninguém. **Eles pareciam se amar tanto...**_

_Perdida no seu devaneio Hermione lembra-se que terá uma reunião com o ministro em poucos minutos. Pega sua penseira e decide livrar-se de tais pensamentos. **Pelo menos por enquanto...**_

_Ela está saindo de sua sala quando praticamente tromba com Harry_

**Harry** – Não precisa me atropelar (_sorri e dá um beijo estalado nela_)

_Hermione para e olha pra ele. A despeito de ser casada, Harry lhe tira o fôlego. **Ele tira o fôlego de qualquer uma **pensa. Seus profundos olhos verdes e seus cabelos permanentemente bagunçados lhe dão um ar desprotegido que o torna irresistível. É de se estranhar que ele ainda esteja solteiro. Sorri ao lembrar que Harry sempre fala que está pra nascer a mulher que vai acorrentá-lo_

**Harry** – Não me diga que está saindo... Justo hoje que eu resolvi fazer uma visita!

**Hermione** – Grande visita... Você trabalha no andar de baixo.

**Harry** – Eu sei. Mas deu saudades...

**Hermione** – Você bem que podia ir lá em casa. Sua afilhada está perguntando pelo padrinho desnaturado.

**Harry** – No fim da semana eu vou. Eu prometo. Está indo aonde?

**Hermione** – O ministro. Uma daquelas reuniões

**Harry** – Ainda bem que eu não fui convocado. Posso te esperar?

**Hermione** (_sorri_) – Claro!

_Sem esperar segunda ordem Harry entra na sala da amiga._

_Mesmo com o casamento de Rony e Hermione os três continuam inseparáveis. É claro que a vida dos amigos mudou. Agora há crianças. Harry é o tio legal que sempre leva presentes e brinca com os sobrinhos. _

_Ele pensa em sua vida. Apesar de todas as garotas que namorou continua solteiro. **Não há ninguém com quem eu pense em ficar pelo resto da vida. Desde...**_

_Ele evita pensar na ruiva. A despeito do tempo que terminaram de vez em quando se pega fazendo conjecturas sobre como poderia ser se ainda estivessem juntos._

_Harry anda pela sala de Hermione e tropeça em algo no chão. Ele olha para a penseira e vê a imagem de Gina. Sem pensar, mergulha nos pensamentos da amiga..._


	2. Chapter 2

CASA DO HARRY

_Harry está na sala. Seu olhar fixa o vazio. Ele está em estado de choque. Não consegue digerir o que viu_

_Ele sabe que não devia ter invadido os pensamentos da amiga daquela forma. **Mas não consegui resistir. Aquela ruiva ainda me tira do sério.** Quando viu a sua imagem a tentação foi mais forte. Agora ele está daquele jeito. Gina não sai de sua cabeça._

_Pelo teor da conversa não foi difícil adivinhar. Gina quer um bebê... Uma produção independente. Pensa ele. Seu coração falha uma batida ao imaginá-la com uma criança nos braços. Uma criança de outro homem..._

_**Aquela ruiva é louca! **Pensa**. Ela pensa que pode escolher um pai para seu filho como quem escolhe um caldeirão novo! **_

_**Não se eu puder impedir...**_

NO CALDEIRÃO FURADO.

_Duas semanas depois da conversa com Hermione. Gina está no caldeirão furado com o primeiro de sua lista._

_Mark Savage, 30 anos, solteiro. Alto funcionário do Gringotes. Gina o conheceu através de seu irmão, Gui. Já faz alguns meses que ele vinha insistindo para saírem._

_Gina analisa seu escolhido enquanto toma um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. Alto. Levemente calvo. Um ar intelectual. **Sem duvida seria um bom pai... Não que eu esteja pensando em contar pra ele sobre o bebê**. Pensa ela_

_O homem olha pra Gina com um ar intrigado. Ela sorve um gole da cerveja e passa a língua pelos lábios, sorrindo. **Se** **eu realmente decidir por ele, ele não me escapa** pensa._

_Ela se preparou especialmente para o encontro. Uma mini saia preta de couro de dragão, que realça suas pernas bem torneadas. Um decote generoso... **Quero ver se ele resiste**._

_Nisso Mark olha para a porta com ar embasbacado _– Você viu quem acabou de chegar? – _pergunta_

**Gina** – Não... _Vira-se pra porta e perde a voz_

**Mark** – Harry Potter! (_Seu olhar é de admiração)_

_**Pronto!** Pensa Gina. **Eu tinha que escolher justamente um dos pertencentes do fã clube do Harry.** Assustada, Gina vê que ele vem em sua direção._

_**Ele vai passar direto... Ele vai passar direto...**_

_Doce ilusão. Harry vai até sua mesa e sem esperar convite senta-se._

**Harry** – Oi Gina! Será que eu posso ficar por aqui?

_Antes que Gina possa responder Mark adianta-se_ – Claro. (_Para Gina_) – Não sabia que vocês se conheciam... _Olha para Harry como quem olha para um artista famoso_.

_Gina suspira_ – Ele é amigo de meu irmão. Desde os tempos do colégio.

**Harry** – Que é isso Gininha! Como você me apresenta como amigo do seu irmão? E a nossa amizade?

**Gina** (_olhando pra Harry furiosamente_) – Não acho que podemos ser chamados de amigos! E Gininha é a...

_Harry solta uma gargalhada_ – Você não mudou nada! Mas costumava ser mais educada no passado (_vira-se pra Mark_) você se incomoda de buscar uma cerveja par mim?

_Mark olha pra ele com adoração_ – Claro que não me incomodo! _Sai da mesa_

_Harry e Gina ficam sozinhos_

**Gina** (_impaciente_) – Muito bem! Será que pode me explicar o que está fazendo?

_Harry olha pra Gina inocentemente_ – Ora! Será que eu não posso vir tomar uma bebida?

**Gina** (_quase gritando_) – Não se faça de idiota! Desde quando você se senta na minha mesa?

**Harry** – Achei que já fosse hora da gente parar com essas brigas. Que, aliás, eu nem sei o motivo.

**Gina** – Mas eu sei muito bem o motivo Sr. Potter!

_Antes que Harry possa falar algo o acompanhante de Gina chega. Harry monopoliza a conversa diante do olhar de admiração de Mark e do olhar furioso de Gina._

**Harry** (_espreguiçando-se_) – Bem... Tenho alguns convites para o Vassoura's

**Mark **– A nova boate?

**Harry** – Isso! Estou indo pra lá. Se vocês quiserem

**Mark** – Claro! _Olha pra Gina desconcertado_ – Isso é. Se você quiser.

**Gina** – Não. Definitivamente, não estou a fim de dançar – O_lha pra Mark cuja decepção é visível –_ Mas se você quiser ir...

**Mark** – Você não se importa?

_Gina olha pra ele e acha melhor ficar calada. **Maldito Harry Potter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

CASA DA GINA

_Gina não conseguiu dormir. **O Harry estragou tudo**... Ela já tinha tudo planejado. Tomariam um vinho... Ouviriam música... E ela deixaria rolar. Estava em seu período fértil. **Droga! Desperdicei uma chance!**_

**_Pensando bem, foi até bom. Não sei se quero alguém como o Mark para pai de meu bebê..._**

_**Mas o Harry não tinha o direito de fazer isso... Ele fez de propósito!** Gina para por um momento. **Será que a Hermione contou? Não... Ela me prometeu! Ela não ia me sacanear assim. Em todo caso amanhã eu pergunto pra ela. Vamos almoçar na toca mesmo.**_

CASA DO HARRY

_Ele acabou de chegar da boate. Na verdade nem gosta tanto deste tipo de programa. Mas foi por uma boa causa. **A Gina ficou furiosa** pensa sorrindo._

_Na verdade Harry ficou um pouco decepcionado por ela haver recusado o convite. **Pensando bem. Foi melhor assim. Ela estava linda. Não sei se iria agüentar os olhares de admiração **pensa enciumado._

_**Diabo de ruiva teimosa!** Desde que terminaram, ela mal fala com ele. **Tudo bem que eu pisei na bola. Mas eu tentei explicar...**_

_As cenas a seguir aconteceram em Hogwarts há seis anos atrás. São lembranças de Harry._

_Falta uma semana para o encerramento do ano letivo. Os alunos da Grifinória planejaram uma festinha. Os elfos, muito solícitos, providenciaram a comida e as cervejas amanteigadas. Alguns alunos contrabandearam garrafas de wisky de fogo._

_A festa está a toda. Harry olha pra todos os lados a procura de Gina. Depois da derrota de Voldermort ele voltou à escola e retomaram o namoro._

_**Agora que vou deixar a escola, as coisas vão ficar mais complicadas. **Pensa. **Só vamos nos ver nos feriados ou nas saídas dela para Hogsmeade.**_

_**Onde ela se meteu? **Pensa. **Nosso tempo é curto**_

**Harry** – Ei Rony. Você viu a sua irmã?

**Rony **– Ela pegou uma detenção. Deve chegar mais tarde.

_Harry olha pra Rony decepcionado_

**Rony** – Vai dizer que não pode ficar nem um minuto longe dela. Senta aí e toma uma com a gente. (_oferece wisky para Harry_)

_Harry aceita meio receoso. Não tem costume de tomar essa bebida. O wisky desce quente e ele enche o copo novamente._

_A festa continua e nada de Gina chegar. Um dos alunos decide fazer uma brincadeira de adivinhação. Vários garotos são vendados e devem adivinhar o que lhe colocam no colo sob pena de pagar uma prenda. Harry é um deles_

_Quando chega a sua vez. Lilá senta-se em seu colo e coloca as mãos de Harry em seu rosto. Harry começa a tatear em meio às risadas dos alunos, exceto de Hermione._

_De repente as risadas param. Todos ficam em silêncio. Sem saber direito o que está acontecendo Harry retira a venda. Gina está observando a cena com lágrimas nos olhos._

_Ela sobe correndo para o quarto. Harry tenta ir atrás, mas não é permitida a entrada de garotos no dormitório feminino. A festa pra ele acabou..._

_No outro dia Harry fica sabendo que Gina passou mal durante a noite e está na enfermaria. Ele vai procurá-la, mas Gina não quer ouvir explicações e manda que saia._

_Depois disso, ela passou a ignorá-lo mal falando com ele..._

_De volta aos dias atuais..._

_Harry vai deitar contente. Pelo menos a primeira tentativa falhou. **Mas tenho que ficar de olho...**_

NA TOCA

_No dia seguinte Gina está na casa dos pais. Como é de costume uma vez por mês todos os filhos se reúnem para almoçar. Seu humor não está dos melhores. Mal pode esperar para perguntar a Hermione se falou alguma coisa para Harry._

_Hermione e Rony chegam. Antes que possam terminar de cumprimentar a todos Gina arrasta Hermione para seu antigo quarto._

**Gina** – Muito bem! Pode ir falando!

_Hermione olha pra Gina sem entender_

**Gina** – Você contou para o Harry...

**Hermione** – O que? Claro que não!

**Gina** (_desconcertada_) – Ele apareceu ontem... E estragou tudo!

**Hermione** – Eu juro que não falei nada. Não nego que acho seu plano maluco, mas nunca iria traí-la.

**Gina** – Tudo bem. Desculpe, mas eu fiquei furiosa quando ele apareceu.

**Hermione** (_irônica_) – Não sabia que a simples presença dele te deixava deste jeito

_Gina olha furiosa para Hermione_ – Simples presença! Ele sentou-se em minha mesa! Ficou o tempo todo comigo! Segurando vela! E depois ainda arrastou o Mark para uma boate. E eu fiquei a ver navios...

_Hermione segura o riso_ – Mas eu juro pra você que não contei nada. Deve ter sido só coincidência. Você ainda vai sair com ele?

**Gina** – Vou... Na semana que vem. Mas desta vez vamos para uma boate trouxa.


	4. Chapter 4

_Uma semana depois. No dia marcado para Gina encontrar-se novamente com Mark ela foi convocada para uma reunião no ministério. Já passa da meia noite e ela ainda não foi liberada. Teve que desmarcar o encontro._

**Gina** – Eu só queria saber que teve a brilhante idéia de marcar uma reunião na sexta feira a noite.

**Rony** – Eu também. Só o que eu sei é que o Harry veio avisar...

_Gina não fala nada. Apenas olha pra Harry que tem um sorriso no canto dos lábios._

_Depois disso, todas as tentativas de Gina de se encontrar com Mark são frustradas. Uma vez ela ficou trancada em sua sala. Apenas três horas depois alguém veio soltá-la. Ninguém soube explicar o que aconteceu._

_Em outro dia, ela marcou em um domingo, mas coincidentemente Mark havia ganhado um ingresso de Harry Potter para uma partida de seu time preferido de quadribol e, segundo ele, não podia perder a oportunidade..._

_Marcaram então para o dia seguinte. Mas Mark amanheceu coberto de estranhas pintas roxas..._

CASA DA HERMIONE.

_Gina veio visitar os sobrinhos e conversar com Hermione. Ela está frustrada e furiosa. As suas tentativas de ter um bebê estão todas indo por água abaixo. **E por culpa do idiota do Harry. **Pensa**. Não pode ser só coincidência!**_

**Gina** – Eu ainda mato o seu amigo. Estuporo! Se brincar, lanço uma maldição imperdoável!

_Hermione olha pra Gina espantada_ – Do que você está falando?

**Gina** – O Harry! Ele resolveu boicotar todos os meus encontros!

**Hermione** – Você não esta achando que eu contei...

**Gina** – Não... Se você diz que não falou, eu acredito. Mas ele deve saber de alguma coisa... Não sei como!

**Hermione** – Pode ser só um ataque de ciúmes... Você sabe que ele ainda não te esqueceu... (_olha pra Gina_) ele ainda gosta de você. Já faz tanto tempo. Porque você não dá uma chance...

**Gina** _(interrompendo)_ – Não! E se você é minha amiga, não toque mais nesse assunto.

_Antes que Hermione diga alguma coisa Rony chega acompanhado de Harry. Gina olha pra ele. Harry pode sentir a tensão no ar._

**Gina** – Você chegou, mas eu tenho que ir embora irmãozinho.

**Rony** – Mas eu disse ao Harry que você ia ficar para o almoço

**Gina** – Mudei de idéia.

_Sai._

_Rony fica sem entender_ – Bem, vou tomar um banho.

_Hermione encara Harry que está calado_ – Muito bem. Pode ir se explicando!

_Harry olha para Hermione com cara de quem não está entendendo._

**Hermione** – E nem adianta fazer essa cara de inocente. A mim você não engana. Você está boicotando os encontros da Gina. E nem venha dizer que não! Eu posso saber por quê?

_Harry olha pra Hermione. Abaixa a cabeça, desconcertado_ – Eu sei de tudo...

**Hermione** – Tudo? Mas como... A_ntes de concluir a frase lembra-se do dia que Harry ficou sozinho em sua sala_ – A penseira... Você não tinha o direito!

**Harry** – Eu sei... Desculpe! Foi mais forte que eu. Quando vi a imagem dela não pensei em mais nada. Quando dei por mim já estava assistindo... Ela não pode fazer isso!

**Hermione** – E posso saber por quê? Eu também não concordo com os métodos dela. Mas ela tem todo o direito de querer ser mãe. _Olha para Harry que permanece cabisbaixo_. – Você ainda gosta dela...

_Harry permanece calado evitando encarar a amiga. Por um momento, Hermione sente pena dele._

**Harry** – Eu não consigo entender por que terminamos. Eu sei que pisei na bola. Mas não foi culpa minha, droga! Como eu podia adivinhar que iam colocar uma garota no meu colo! Eu estava vendado! Ela não quis me ouvir...

_Hermione não fala nada. Lembra-se que Harry ficou desesperado com o fim do namoro. Ela mesma tentou falar com Gina. Mas a amiga só chorava e se negava a ouvir qualquer explicação._

**Harry** – Não posso deixar que ela faça isso... Não posso!

**Hermione** – Você não pode impedi-la

**Harry** – Mas posso tentar. Você não vai falar pra ela, vai?

**Hermione** – Não... Mas não me conte o que pretende fazer. Quero ficar neutra, se é que isso é possível.

NO MINISTÉRIO

_Duas semanas depois Hermione está em sua sala. Gina entra._

**Gina** – Desisti do Mark

_Hermione olha pra ela sem entender_ – Desistiu de ter um bebê?

**Gina** – Não. Desisti apenas do Mark como pai. Andei pensando não quero alguém que babe em cima do Harry Potter como pai do meu filho!

_Hermione engole o riso_ – E agora?

**Gina** – Vamos ao segundo da lista. Um jornalista que trabalha com a Luna. Vou levá-lo a festa do ministério na sexta.

**Hermione** – O Harry vai estar lá

**Gina** (_sorrindo_) – Mas desta vez ele não vai me atrapalhar. Já investiguei e definitivamente o Philip não faz parte de seu fã clube!


	5. Chapter 5

NA FESTA

_Gina está sentada em um canto afastado com o seu acompanhante. Philip Eliot é um jornalista de renome internacional no mundo bruxo. Eles se conheceram em uma matéria que ele fez no ministério. Trocaram telefones e depois de algum tempo ela resolveu ligar. Após alguns contatos combinaram de ir juntos a festa._

_Ela está com um vestido vermelho, longo. Suas costas estão praticamente nuas. É visível o olhar de admiração de seu acompanhante._

_Harry chega e, antes que possa se dirigir a ela, Gina chama Philip para dançar_

_A festa prossegue. Gina consegue evitar todas as tentativas de aproximação de Harry. Ele está frustrado. **E se Gina levá-lo pra casa?** Pensa._

_Ele dirige-se à mesa onde estão Rony e Hermione. Ela não fala nada, mas pode perceber que Harry está chateado._

_Rony sai para pegar uma bebida_

**Hermione** (_sorrindo_) – Já vi que você não está se divertindo

**Harry** – Ela não deixa que eu me aproxime. Passou a festa inteira exibindo aquele sujeitinho!

**Hermione** – Você há de convir que o "sujeitinho" é um rapaz muito bonito

_Harry olha para Hermione furioso_ – Ela não pode...

**Hermione** – E o que você vai fazer? Tirar Gina dos braços dele a força?

**Harry** – É uma boa idéia!

_Decidido. Harry levanta-se e dirige-se a pista onde Gina dança colada a Philip. Hermione tenta falar algo para impedir. Mas suas palavras se perdem no vazio._

_Gina está dançando e pensando. **Será que eu devo convidá-lo pra minha casa? Ele é um cara legal... Mas será que eu o quero como pai do meu filho? Será que vou conseguir... Faz muito tempo...**_

_Perdida nestes pensamentos ela sente alguém tocar no seu ombro. Atônita, Gina vê Harry pedir permissão a seu acompanhante para dançar com ela e arrastá-la para o outro lado da pista_

**Gina** – O que você está fazendo?

**Harry** (_sorri e aproxima seu corpo ao dela_) – Não é óbvio? Dançando com você.

_Gina olha pra ele e para as pessoas ao redor. Sua vontade é fazer um escândalo. Mas devido ao local, ela resolve conter-se_

_Ela nota que Harry está conduzindo-a para fora do salão_

_Seu coração dispara. Desde que terminaram, Gina nunca mais esteve tão próxima. Ela quer falar alguma coisa, mas não consegue. Sente as suas pernas bambas o que faz com que, inconscientemente, se aconchegue mais a ele._

_Harry passa a mão em seus cabelos à medida que a leva para um local isolado. A noite está linda._

_Gina balbucia um não de forma fraca. Harry sorri. **Eu conheço este não... No fundo quer dizer sim...**_

**Gina** – O Philip...

**Harry** – Você não quer estar com ele...

**Gina** – É o meu acompanhante. Claro que eu quero estar com ele!

_Harry olha nos seus olhos_ – Mentira... _Diz enquanto beija o pescoço de Gina em um local extremamente sensível, se a memória não lhe falha..._

_Não... A memória não lhe falha. Gina sufoca um gemido e tenta empurrá-lo sem muita convicção. Harry aprofunda o beijo passando depois a mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele cola seu corpo ao dela enquanto sua boca procura os lábios de Gina_

_O beijo é intenso... Trás anos de paixão e desejos sufocados. Gina corresponde sem pensar. Suas mãos percorrem as costas de Harry enquanto ele acaricia seus seios. O espaço entre seus corpos é mínimo._

_Harry pode sentir o coração de Gina disparado, colado a seu peito. Não existe mais nada. O tempo não passou. Ambos são dois adolescentes novamente. Nada mudou..._

_Então Gina ouve ao longe uma voz chamando-a. Seu acompanhante a está procurando. Como quem acorda, ela empurra Harry e sai correndo._

_Ela evita encontrar-se com Philip e vai para o banheiro. As lágrimas descem em seu rosto. **Droga! Por que ainda sou tão vulnerável a ele?**_

_Gina lava o rosto e retoca a maquiagem. Philip está a sua espera. Ele insinua que devem ir para um lugar mais reservado. Gina se recusa e vai pra casa sozinha._


	6. Chapter 6

CASA DA GINA

_Ela já chorou tudo que tinha para chorar. **Perdi a minha chance.** Pensa. Mas ela sabe que não conseguiria. Não depois do que aconteceu..._

_Depois de tanto tempo, o simples toque de Harry lhe desperta as mesmas sensações de outrora._

_As cenas a seguir se passaram em Hogwarts. São lembranças de Gina..._

_Gina está se arrumando. Ela e Harry completam seis meses de namoro. Nunca em sua vida ela foi tão feliz. Depois da derrota de Voldermort Harry parece querer recuperar o tempo perdido. Harry está sempre procurando pretextos para estarem juntos. Ele pediu para que Gina o encontrasse no salão comunal quando todos estivessem dormindo_

_Ela sai do seu quarto silenciosamente. Harry a está esperando com um sorriso nos lábios. Eles beijam-se e vestem a capa da invisibilidade._

_Harry a leva para a torre de astronomia. A sala está totalmente modificada. Há flores e velas por toda a parte. No chão, almofadas e um tapete felpudo. Ao centro uma mesinha com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças._

**Gina** (_maravilhada_) – Harry! Está lindo. Você fez isso?

**Harry** – Com uma ajudinha da Mione é claro. _Olha nos olhos dela_ – Eu queria que hoje fosse especial...

**Gina** – Todos os dias com você são especiais.

_Harry sorri orgulhoso_ – Pra mim também. Mas agora com o fim do ano letivo se aproximando...

**Gina** (_meio triste_) – Eu sei... Vai ficar difícil. Mas podemos dar um jeito.

**Harry** – Eu vou sentir sua falta. Nunca pensei...

_Gina interrompe e o beija. Harry segura seu rosto com ambas as mãos e olha nos seus olhos._

_Gina desabotoa o seu vestido_

**Harry** – Tem certeza...

_Ela confirma com a cabeça, pega sua mão e a leva para o seu seio._

_Os beijos ficam mais intensos. As mãos de Harry percorrem todo o corpo de Gina. Em pouco tempo já não existem roupas._

_Gina está um pouco assustada. Sabe que está dando um passo importante. Mas nunca teve tanta certeza na vida._

_Eles deitam-se no tapete. Ninguém fala nada. O único som que ouvem são os corações batendo no mesmo compasso._

**Harry** – Se você quiser que eu pare...

_Mas Gina o cala com um beijo. Ela quer... Ele também. Harry posiciona-se entre suas pernas. Seus corpos se unem. Suas almas se unem_

_Mais tarde..._

_Harry olha pra Gina e passa a mão em seus cabelos_ – Arrependida?

_Gina olha pra ele e sorri_ – Eu nunca vou me arrepender da noite mais bonita da minha vida.

_Beijam-se_

_Depois disso, eles passam a dormir juntos com freqüência. Ambos estão loucos de paixão e desejo. Até o dia da briga._

_De volta aos dias atuais_

CASA DA GINA

_Ela está deitada. Literalmente não pregou o olho durante a noite inteira. **Droga! Por que ele ainda me afeta tanto?** Ela sabe que não irá conseguir ter nada com Philip. **Não depois do Harry ter me tocado daquela forma...**_

_**A quem eu estou querendo enganar?** A despeito da forma com que terminaram, ela nunca o esqueceu. Bem que tentou. Saiu com vários rapazes, mas nunca conseguiu ter nada mais sério. Sempre travava na hora h._

_Ela está perdida em seus pensamentos quando percebe que não está sozinha. Hermione acaba de aparatar._

**Hermione** – Eu sabia que ia te encontrar nesse estado!

_Gina está com olheiras profundas de quem chorou a noite toda e quase não dormiu. Ela olha pra Hermione e não fala nada_

**Hermione** (_decidida_) – Você vai me contar o que aconteceu ou terei de usar Veritaserum.?

_Gina segura as lágrimas_ – O Harry...

**Hermione** – Lógico que foi o Harry! Nem tente negar. Você ainda gosta dele. Não sei por que você não o perdoa. Não foi culpa dele! E mesmo que fosse, aconteceu há tanto tempo...

_Gina não agüenta e começa a chorar_. – Não é a ele que não perdôo. Eu não perdôo a mim...

_Hermione olha pra Gina sem entender_ – Por favor, me conte. Aconteceu mais alguma coisa naquele dia na escola, não foi?

_Gina não fala nada. Vai até seu guarda roupa e pega a sua penseira_ – Você se importa de ir sozinha? Eu não conseguiria...

_Hermione penetra nas lembranças mais íntimas de Gina. Ao contrário do que pensava não está na noite da festa e sim naquela manhã._

_Ela está sozinha no banheiro. Hermione pode ver que ela não está bem. Gina vomita violentamente. Ela molha o rosto e olha-se no espelho. Sua imagem refletida diz. "**Não adianta tentar fugir. Você sabe que está grávida!".**_

_Gina não fala nada, mas Hermione pode ver que ela está assustada. **Também..**. Pensa Hermione. **Ela mal havia completado dezesseis anos!**_

_Hermione sente algo a puxar. Está de volta ao quarto de Gina._

**Hermione** (_chocada_) – Você nunca me contou!

**Gina **– Nunca contei pra ninguém

**Hermione** – Nem para o Harry?

**Gina** – Não... Eu ia conversar com ele naquela noite. Mas eu o vi com a Lilá no colo...

**Hermione** – E o que aconteceu?

**Gina** – Eu perdi... Naquela noite mesmo

**Hermione** – Por isso você foi para a enfermaria!

**Gina** – Quando fui pra lá já tinha acabado. Eu sabia que não tinha mais jeito. Quando o Harry me procurou _(lágrimas descem de seus olhos)_ Eu... Não conseguia encará-lo

**Hermione** – Você não acha que ele foi culpado

**Gina** – Não... Você não entende! Eu passei o dia pensando. Sabia que não era a hora de ter um bebê. Minha família me mataria! Sem falar na escola. Na carreira do Harry. Ele ia se sentir obrigado a casar comigo

_Hermione apenas escuta. Sabe que a amiga precisa desabafar_

_Gina chora copiosamente_ – Quando fui procurá-lo e vi aquela cena fiquei fora de mim. Cheguei a pensar em não ter o bebê. E eu o perdi... Foi minha culpa...

_Hermione abraça Gina. Passa a mão nos seus cabelos_ – Não... Não foi culpa da ninguém...

**Gina** – Depois disso, eu não consegui mais encarar o Harry. Não sem lembrar de meu bebê. Depois de algum tempo comecei a sonhar meu filho quase todas as noites. Foi por isso que decidir engravidar.

**Hermione** – Você precisa contar pra ele

**Gina** – Não! Ele vai me odiar. Eu mesma não me perdôo.

**Hermione** – E o que você vai fazer? Vai levar adiante a sua idéia de ter um filho?

**Gina** – Mais do que nunca, é a única forma de eu conseguir me perdoar. O Philip está descartado. Depois do que aconteceu eu não vou conseguir olhar pra ele sem me lembrar do Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

CASA DA HERMIONE

_Hermione está em casa. Acabou de por as crianças para dormir. Está pensando no que Gina falou. **Definitivamente eu não entendo a minha cunhada. Ta na cara que ela ainda gosta dele... E o Harry... Não é preciso ser bruxo para perceber que ele é louco por ela.**_

_Rony chega_

**Hermione** – Onde você estava?

**Rony** – Com o Harry

**Hermione** – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Rony** – Ele não está muito legal. Desde o dia da festa.

**Hermione** – A sua irmã também não anda bem

**Rony** – Não sei por que esses dois não se entendem

**Hermione** – Coisas da Gina. Eu já desisti.

NO MINISTÉRIO

_Duas semanas depois da festa Gina chega à sala da Hermione. Ela age como se nada tivesse acontecido._

**Gina** – Sai com um rapaz ontem

**Hermione** – Nem vou perguntar se você ainda vai levar essa idéia adiante. Se você e o Harry conversassem...

**Gina** – Não! Eu não suportaria que ele me condenasse...

_Hermione suspira_. – E quem é o rapaz?

**Gina** – Você não vai acreditar! O Blaise

**Hermione** (_chocada_) – O Blaise? Ele é o maior galinha do ministério!

**Gina** (_sorrindo triunfante) _– Exatamente! É perfeito! Ele nunca vai vir atrás de mim por causa de uma criança...

_Hermione senta-se desanimada_ – Por favor, me explique a sua linha de raciocínio. Se é que existe alguma.

**Gina** – Já estou com tudo planejado. Estou tomando uma poção para aumentar a fertilidade. O Blaise me chamou para passar o final de semana na praia...

**Hermione** – E você aceitou?

**Gina** – Claro!

**Hermione** – Mas ele sai com todo mundo!

**Gina** – Exatamente! Daqui a dois meses, vou visitar o Carlinhos na Romênia. Estou pensando em ficar por lá um tempo. Uns dois anos. Quando eu voltar ele nem vai se lembrar que saiu comigo um dia... E eu vou ter o meu bebê!

_Hermione olha pra Gina estupidificada. Antes que possa falar alguma coisa, Gina sai da sala._

_**Essa história está indo longe demais** pensa Hermione. No fundo ela só não fez nada pra impedir porque tinha esperança que Gina desistisse. **Eu entendo que Gina quer ser mãe. Mas as coisas não são assim. E daqui a alguns anos? A criança vai querer saber do pai...**_

_**Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Mas o que? Eu prometi não falar pra ninguém...**_

_**Só se eu...**_

_Decidida. Hermione sai de sua sala com um sorriso nos lábios._

CASA DA GINA

_Ela está arrumando a sua mala. Dentro de dois dias irá viajar com Blaise e decidiu não deixar nada pra última hora. **Vai que o Harry resolve aprontar alguma...**_

_Gina está evitando encontrar-se com ele. Sabe que se isso acontecer vai ser mais difícil levar seu plano adiante._

_Quando coloca a última peça de roupa na mala uma coruja entra pela sua janela_

_Ela lê a mensagem e aparata para o ministério_

NO MINISTÉRIO

_Gina sobe as escadas correndo. Entra e pega o elevador preocupada. Ela entra na sala de reuniões._

_Hermione, Rony e o Sr. Weasley estão presentes, juntamente com o ministro._

**Gina** – O que aconteceu?

**Sr. Weasley** – Selene sofreu um acidente

**Gina** – Como isso aconteceu? Ela está muito ferida?

**Hermione** – Não... Fisicamente está bem. Tirando o fato que está totalmente púrpura.

**Sr. Weasley** – O problema é que ela iria sair em missão hoje a noite. Está havendo vários acidentes com trouxas. Muito suspeitos...

_Gina escuta calada. Já sabe o que vão lhe pedir._

_O Sr. Weasley continua_ – Precisamos de você.

**Gina** – Eu estou viajando amanhã...

**Rony** – Nós sabemos, mas é importante.

**Hermione** – Você é a única que pode ir. Eu me ofereceria, mas não posso deixar as crianças com sua mãe por tanto tempo. E depois... Já estou convocada para a semana que vem.

_Gina olha sem saber o que dizer. Seus planos estão indo por água abaixo novamente. Mas ela sabe que não pode se recusar._

**Gina** – Tudo bem. O que eu tenho que fazer?

**Sr Weasley** – Assim que seu parceiro chegar, discutiremos os detalhes.

**Gina** – Parceiro?

_Nesse momento a porta se abre e Harry entra..._

**Gina** – Ele!

_Hermione e Rony saem deixando os demais na sala. Gina não nota que Hermione tem um sorriso nos lábios..._

_Antes que Gina possa falar algo o Sr. Weasley adianta-se_

**Sr. Weasley** – Mudança de planos Harry. Gina vai ser a sua parceira. Não temos tempo de repassar o plano novamente (_para Gina_) – Só posso adiantar que vocês viajarão pelos meios trouxas. Como um casal em lua de mel

**Gina **(_espantada_) – Como é que é? _(olha pra Harry, mas aparentemente ele parece estar tão espantado quanto ela)._

_O Sr. Weasley continua sem se dar conta do clima pesado_ – Nós detectamos vários incidentes suspeitos em uma cidadezinha no litoral brasileiro. Supostos ataques de tubarão... Turistas sendo mortos sem motivo aparente... Vendavais que nunca existiram... Nunca ocorreram antes. Suspeitamos que possa haver envolvimento de bruxos das trevas.

_Com a derrota de Voldermort a maioria dos comensais foi pra Askaban. No entanto alguns conseguiram fugir e vivem escondidos._

**Harry** – Nós devemos investigar os acontecimentos e caso o envolvimento de bruxos seja comprovado. Detê-los. _(olha pra Gina)_Algum problema pra você?

**Gina** – Não...

**Sr Weasley** – Então ótimo. O carro do ministério pega você dentro de meia hora.

CASA DA HERMIONE

_Hermione está preparando o jantar. Rony brinca com as crianças no qunital. **Gina ficou furiosa **pensa ela**. E a pobre Selene... Ainda bem que o efeito da poção só dura três dias. Nunca pensei que seria capaz. Mas foi por uma boa causa. Quem sabe, agora, eles se acertem... Se a Gina descobre... Não, ela não vai descobrir!**_

_Às vezes é bom ter aprendido certos truquezinhos com os gêmeos..._

CASA DA GINA

_Ela está esperando o carro do ministério. Acabou de mandar uma coruja pra Blaise explicando a situação._

**_Será que isso é armação do Harry? Ele aparentou não saber de nada. Mas nunca se sabe..._**

_**Gina está perdida nestes pensamentos quando se atenta para um detalhe. Meu pai disse que iríamos como um casal trouxa em lua de mel... Lua de mel!** Para atônita ao imaginar o que isso significa_

_O carro do ministério chega._


	8. Chapter 8

JERICOACOARA

_Gina olha para o mar enquanto sua bagagem é descarregada. Está exausta da viagem. **Não sei como os trouxas conseguem.** Pensa._

_O acesso à vila é complicado. Eles tiveram que pegar um avião para o Rio de Janeiro. De lá para Fortaleza. Em Fortaleza entraram em contato com uma agência de turismo que providenciou o transporte até a cidade. Foram horas de ônibus e buggy até chegar._

_**Mas valeu a pena**. Pensa.** O lugar é lindo. Perfeito para uma lua de mel...**_

_Gina para atônita. **O que eu estou pensando? Estou aqui em missão. Não posso ficar tendo estes pensamentos.** Olha pra Harry que está preenchendo a ficha da pousada._

_Harry a chama e eles vão para o quarto._

NO QUARTO

_As acomodações são relativamente simples. O quarto é decorado em amarelo com vários quadros de paisagens. Um guarda roupa não muito grande, uma mesa num canto, duas mesinhas de cabeceira uma de cada lado da cama de casal. **Cama de casal?!**_

**Gina** – Só há uma cama...

**Harry** (_deitando-se_) – Estou vendo...

**Gina** – Vamos ter que pedir outro quarto

_Harry olha pra Gina como se não acreditasse._ – Você está esquecendo de um detalhe. Somos um casal em lua de mel! Como vou explicar que minha "esposa" quer trocar a cama de casal?

**Gina **(_desconcertada_) – Eu posso conjurar uma cama.

**Harry** – Não! Esqueceu as instruções? Devemos agir como trouxas até descobrir o que está acontecendo.

_Gina olha pra Harry. Pode jurar que ele está se divertindo com a situação. Ela olha para os lados como quem procura um sofá, um tapete, qualquer coisa_ – Eu não posso dormir com você!

**Harry** _(sorrindo)_ – Sou tão irresistível assim?

_Gina pega a sua varinha_

**Harry** – Não se esqueça... Nada de magia...

_Harry aproxima-se_ – Estamos esquecendo um detalhe

_Ele tira algo do bolso. Ela vê uma aliança. Ele coloca uma e põe a outra no dedo de Gina._ – Pronto! Agora somos um casal! (_sorri_) – Será que eu não mereço nem um beijinho?

_Gina olha pra ele furiosa e dirige-se ao banheiro._

_Harry vê Gina afastar-se com um sorriso nos lábios. **Ela está com raiva**, pensa. _

_**Eu não tenho culpa da Selene ter se acidentado... Mas não posso dizer que achei ruim!**_

_Ele decide sair do quarto e dar a Gina um tempo sozinha._

NA RECEPÇÃO

_Harry dirige-se ao recepcionista_ (N/A – para facilitar o meu lado, não há problemas de linguagem) – Aqui é lindo!

**Recepcionista** – Sim. Mas o número de visitas caiu depois dos acidentes. _Para de falar como quem disse o que não devia._

**Harry** – Não se preocupe. Eu sei de tudo. A agência achou melhor nos colocar a par. Mas não quisemos desistir da viagem. Mas você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

**Recepcionista** – Ninguém sabe direito. Começou com um turista que estava no mar. Ele saiu correndo, dizendo que havia sido atacado por alguma coisa. Os hóspedes achavam que era um tubarão, mas nunca tivemos tubarões por aqui. E ele não estava em águas profundas!

_Harry está calado ouvindo._

**Recepcionista** – Depois foram dois turistas que morreram no espaço de uma semana. Sem nenhum motivo. Simplesmente morreram. E na semana passada, tivemos um vendaval terrível. Isso nunca acontece por aqui. Algumas casas foram destruídas. Houve vários feridos. Uma mulher morreu. (_para e suspira_) – Os turistas estão cancelando as reservas. Se isso continuar as pousadas fecharão. Será o fim da nossa cidade.

_Antes que Harry possa falar alguma coisa ele vê Gina dirigindo-se a ele. Harry chega até ela e beija seu pescoço. – _Estamos em lua de mel, lembra?_ – sussurra._

_Gina sente um arrepio. Harry a conduz de volta ao quarto abraçado a ela. **Ele está se aproveitando da situação.** Pensa._

NO QUARTO

**Gina** – Agora você pode me soltar.

_Harry olha pra ela_. – Bem, vou tomar um banho.

_Gina olha para a cama de casal. **Vai ser complicado. Se ao menos eu pudesse utilizar um feitiço para aumentar a cama... **Ela senta-se na cama e passa a mão sobre ela. **Não, as instruções são claras. Não posso me arriscar.**_

_Harry sai do banheiro enrolado na toalha. Abre a sua mala e começa a procurar uma roupa como se estivesse sozinho no quarto._

_Ele tira a toalha. Gina pode ver que ele está de calção de banho. Seu corpo é bem definido sem ser muito malhado. Harry é um rapaz que chama atenção. **Controle-se Gina! **Recrimina-se_

**Harry** – Vi que há um restaurante na beira da praia. Logo ali do lado. As pessoas estão todas de roupa de banho. Estive pensando. A gente pode ir almoçar lá e sondar o ambiente.

**Gina** – Vou me trocar.

_Gina veste um biquíni verde e uma saída de praia da mesma cor. Ela o havia comprado para o final de semana que passaria com Blaise. Se eu soubesse..._

NO RESTAURANTE

_Eles acabaram de almoçar. Comeram moqueca de camarão e tomaram refrigerantes. Harry resolveu experimentar a caipirinha. Uma bebida típica brasileira._

**Harry **– Notou alguma coisa diferente?

**Gina** – Não... Me parece uma cidade de praia comum

**Harry** – Eu também não... Mas pela conversa que tive com o recepcionista. Andam acontecendo coisas estranhas.

**Gina** – Eu vou dar uma olhada nas lojinhas de artesanato. Quem sabe eu descubro alguma coisa.

**Harry** – Vou com você

**Gina** – Não... Fique e tente conversar com os garçons. Geralmente eles sabem tudo que acontece.

_Gina dirige-se a loja de artesanato. De lá pode ver Harry pedir outra caipirinha e conversar com o garçom_

_Ela começa a examinar as mercadorias e aproveita para estabelecer conversa com a vendedora._

**Gina** – vocês costumam vender bastante, não?

**Vendedora** – Esse mês as vendas caíram um pouco (_suspira_). Mas espero que melhore. De onde a senhora é?

**Gina **– Inglaterra. Vocês costumam receber muitos turistas do meu país?

**Vendedora** – Sim... Há mais ou menos um mês. Uma mulher inglesa esteve aqui. Meio estranha ela...

_A vendedora continua falando, mas Gina não está prestando atenção. Ela olha para a mesa de Harry onde há uma garota conversando com ele._

_A garota usa um biquíni mínimo e se insinua claramente pra Harry. Gina fica vermelha. **Quem ele pensa que é**?_

_Ela para atônita. **Ciúmes... Não. Definitivamente não! Mas também com esse biquíni. Até uma estátua de pedra olharia.**_

_Gina, num impulso, pergunta para a vendedora_ – Vocês vendem biquínis?

**Vendedora** – Claro! Biquínis brasileiros fazem o maior sucesso. Pega o mostruário e passa a falar dos biquínis

_Ela sai da loja com um embrulho na mão. Dirige-se a mesa onde Harry está. A garota está sentada com ele e passa o tempo todo sorrindo._

_Harry vê Gina caminhar em sua direção.** Eu conheço esse olhar... **Pensa**. Ta na cara que Gina não gostou de ver essa garota na mesa. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Tenho que me aproveitar para conversar com o máximo de pessoas e se a garota veio até a mim...**_

_Ele se levanta e abraça Gina – _minha esposa_ – diz para a garota sem largar a ruiva._

_A garota murmura um cumprimento e se levanta meio desconcertada._

**Gina** – Estou cansada. Podemos ir para o hotel?

**Harry** (_sorrindo_) – Cuidado! Podem pensar que você está com ciúmes.

_Começa a anoitecer. No caminho para a pousada Harry e Gina vêem várias pessoas em cima de um morro._

NA POUSADA

_Gina vai para o quarto sem falar com Harry. Ele aproveita para conversar um pouco mais com o recepcionista. Sabe que se entrar agora vai ser briga na certa._

**Harry** (_para o recepcionista_) – Quando estava voltando vi várias pessoas em cima de um morro

**Recepcionista** – É a duna do por do sol. Ela é famosa aqui em Jeri. Pena que hoje vocês perderam. Mas não podem deixar de ver o nosso por do sol. É lindo.

**Harry** – Amanhã nós vamos. Vou entrar agora. Minha esposa está me esperando

_O recepcionista lança a Harry um sorriso de cumplicidade. Ele sabe como são casais em lua de mel..._

_Harry entra Gina está deitada. Com os olhos fechados_

_Harry fica olhando, contendo a vontade de passar a mão em seus cabelos. Ele resolve tomar um banho frio. **Acho que vou precisar de muitos...**_


	9. Chapter 9

NA POUSADA

_Já passa da meia noite e Gina não pregou o olho. Ela fingiu que estava dormindo para não discutir com Harry. Aquela garota definitivamente a incomodou... **Mas amanhã ele vai ter uma surpresa!**_

_Harry se mexe e aproxima-se dela ainda mais, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Gina tenta se afastar. **Desse jeito vou acabar caindo...**_

_Ela está cansada. O sono vem sem que perceba..._

_No outro dia._

_Harry acorda com Gina nos braços. **É tão natural acordar assim **pensa**. É como se sempre estivéssemos juntos.** Ele olha pra ela e não resiste em beijar suavemente os seus lábios._

_Gina se mexe e acorda_

**Harry** – Bom dia!

**Gina** _(assustada) _– O que você está fazendo?

**Harry** – Eu?

**Gina** – Não se faça de desentendido

**Harry** (_irônico_) – Que culpa eu tenho se você me abraçou durante a noite?

_Desconcertada, Gina se levanta e vai se trocar. Ela está toda suada. A despeito do calor dormiu de pijama._

**Harry** – Você vai desidratar dormindo desse jeito. _Ele passou a noite só de cuecas_.

_Gina olha pra ele e não fala nada._

NO BANHEIRO

_Gina olha-se no espelho pela terceira vez.** Será que eu vou ter coragem de sair usando isso**? Ela nunca usou um biquíni tão pequeno._

_Gina pega o seu biquíni antigo. E lembra-se da garota com Harry. Decidida, joga o biquíni velho no lixo. **A maioria das mulheres aqui usa biquínis assim**. Pensa._

_O biquíni é amarelo, feito de crochê. Realça suas formas de um jeito que ela nunca imaginou. **Só quero ver a cara dele.** Coloca a sua saída de praia e sai do banheiro._

**Gina** – Vamos?

_Eles vão para um barzinho em frente à praia._

**Harry** – Descobriu algo ontem?

**Gina** – Não... _Para ao se lembrar que a vendedora falou que havia uma inglesa há algumas semanas._

**Harry** – O que foi?

**Gina** – Uma conversa que tive com a vendedora. Mais tarde volto lá pra descobrir mais alguma coisa

**Harry** – O que ela falou?

**Gina** – Que havia uma mulher meio estranha. Pode não ser nada, mas vou averiguar. (_Olha para o mar.)_ Está muito calor. Vou entrar na água um pouco.

_Gina tira sua saída de praia e dirige-se ao mar sem olhar para Harry. Ele olha pra ela estupidificado. Ela fica na água por uns vinte minutos._

_Ao retornar, Harry lhe estende a sua saída de praia._

**Gina** – Não obrigada, está muito calor.

**Harry** – Você vai ficar desse jeito?

**Gina** – Ontem eu não vi você reclamar das garotas de biquíni

_Gina pega uma escova e começa a desembaraçar os cabelos. Depois pega sua loção de bronzear e começa a passar no corpo. Harry engole em seco._

_Ela coloca os óculos escuros e deita-se na espreguiçadeira._

**Harry** – O que deu em você para usar um biquíni desses?

**Gina** (_irônica_) – O que foi? Não ficou bem?

**Harry** – Você está aqui a trabalho.

**Gina** – Que eu saiba eu só não posso usar magia. Não havia nada dizendo que eu não posso vestir um biquíni.

**Harry** – Vou para a pousada. Você não vem?

**Gina **– Daqui a pouco eu vou. Quero ver se descubro algo sobre a mulher que a vendedora me falou.

_Harry dirige-se a pousada.** Definitivamente preciso de outro banho frio...**_

_Gina fica olhando Harry afastar-se com um sorriso nos lábios. Depois que ele sai, veste a sua saída de praia e dirige-se a loja de artesanato. A mesma vendedora está lá._

**Gina** – Eu gostaria de ver mais uns biquínis.

**Vendedora** – Que bom que gostou. (_Pega o mostruário)._

_Gina começa a escolher outras peças enquanto conversa com a vendedora_

**Gina** – Ontem você falou que havia uma inglesa aqui há algumas semanas. Ela ainda esta aqui? É que comentei com meu marido e ele acha que pode ser uma colega de trabalho.

**Vendedora** – Eu não sei... Ela era meio estranha.

**Gina** – Como assim?

**Vendedora** – É difícil explicar. Mas ela não parecia estar de férias. Usava roupas estranhas.

**Gina** – Se você a ver me avise. Se for a minha conhecida quero fazer uma surpresa.

_Gina volta para a pousada_

NA POUSADA

_Harry tomou seu banho frio, mas não adiantou. **Quem essa ruiva pensa que é? Colocar um biquíni desses.** Ele viu a forma que os homens olhavam pra ela. **Ela está querendo me deixar louco! E está conseguindo...**_

_Gina entra no quarto._

**Gina** – Voltei na loja de artesanato. Perguntei a respeito da mulher que a vendedora me falou ontem.

**Harry** – E ai?

**Gina** – A vendedora disse que ela parecia meio estranha. Inventei uma história qualquer e pedi que ela me avisasse se a visse.

_Mais tarde Gina e Harry saem para conhecer a cidade e tentar descobrir algo. Mas não conseguem nada._

_Voltam para a pousada. Já é noite_

NA RECEPÇÃO.

**Recepcionista**. – Viram o por do sol?

**Harry **– Acabamos nos esquecendo.

_O recepcionista sorri_ – Entendo... Mas ele é perfeito para casais apaixonados.

_Gina sorri meio desconcertada e entra._

**Harry** (_para o recepcionista_) – Estamos um pouco cansados. Você pode pedir ao restaurante para mandar o jantar no quarto?

_O recepcionista alarga o sorriso_ – Normalmente eles não entregam. Mas eu converso com eles e explico a situação...

_Harry esboça um sorriso sem graça e sai.** Esse recepcionista está tendo as mais loucas fantasias a nosso respeito.**_

NO QUARTO

_Harry entra. Gina está passando uma loção nos ombros._

**Gina** – Descobri este creme na lojinha. Na falta de uma poção para queimaduras... _Ela ficou muito tempo no sol. Sabe que se não se tratar vai ficar toda ardida._

_Harry pega o creme de suas mãos_ – Deite-se

**Gina** – O que?

**Harry** – As suas costas...

_Gina olha para ele e para o creme e, após hesitar por um momento deita-se de bruços. Ela está com um top preto e uma mini saia branca. Harry desamarra o top_

**Gina** – O que está fazendo?

**Harry** – Se eu não desamarrar não passo direito. Você não quer ter queimaduras, quer?

_Gina fecha os olhos e fica sentindo o toque das mãos de Harry em suas costas. Seus dedos deslizam suavemente. Ela sente seu corpo quente. Muito quente! **Isso não vai dar certo...**_

_Harry passa o creme nas costas dela o mais devagar possível. Procurando prolongar o máximo aquele momento. Ele sente o seu perfume misturado ao cheiro da loção. **Ela ainda gosta de mim. Ninguém beija daquele jeito se não sentir alguma coisa...** Pensa ele, lembrando-se do dia da festa do ministério. **Então porque ela mal fala comigo?**_

_Sem querer Gina deixa escapar um gemido. **Ela me pertence**. Pensa Harry. **Nada que ela diga ou faça vai mudar isso.** Há essa altura ele já deixou o creme de lado há muito tempo._

_Ele começa a depositar uma trilha de beijos em suas costas, seu pescoço. Gina solta um gemido ao sentir a respiração ofegante de Harry. Quer pedir para que pare, mas a voz não sai. As mãos de Harry percorrem suas costas nuas._ – Hoje na praia... Você queria me deixar louco, não é?

_Gina vira-se pra ele e sussurra_ – E eu consegui?

**Harry** – Você consegue tudo o que quer de mim ruiva. Sempre foi assim e sempre será

_Então ele a beija. Gina hesita, mas corresponde abraçando-o. Harry parte para seu pescoço. Seus seios... O top está caído no chão..._

_Ele deita-se sobre ela intensificando as carícias. Suas mãos ágeis percorrem as nádegas dela. Livrando-a da saia._

_Gina não sabe o que falar. Ela tenta parar, mas ela não quer parar! Seu corpo pega fogo. Sem pensar ela ajuda Harry a livrar-se das roupas. As últimas peças de ambos já estão no chão. Amam-se loucamente..._

_Gina está deitada sobre o peito de Harry. Ele passa a mão em seus cabelos. Alguém bate na porta. Harry levanta-se e veste apenas a cueca. Ela se embrulha no lençol_

**Gina **– Você vai atender assim?

**Harry** (_sorrindo_) – Estamos em lua de mel. Lembra-se?

_Depois do jantar_

**Harry** – Você quer conversar? Sobre o que aconteceu...

**Gina** – Não... Não vamos falar do passado e nem pensar no futuro. Esse é o nosso momento. Quando voltarmos ao nosso mundo, nós conversamos. Faz de conta que realmente somos um casal em lua de mel.

_Beijam-se..._


	10. Chapter 10

_No outro dia._

_Harry e Gina saem novamente para investigar. Eles alugam um buggy para ir até a pedra furada._

**Harry** (_para o motorista_) – Faz tempo que você trabalha aqui?

**Motorista** – Mais de dez anos

**Harry** – Acho que uma amiga minha esteve por aqui há algumas semanas. Uma turista inglesa

**Motorista** – Há muitos turistas por aqui. Ou pelo menos havia. Como ela era?

_Gina adianta-se_ – Eu acho ela meio estranha...

**Motorista** – Um amigo meu pegou uma turista estranha na semana passada. Ela não conversava com ninguém, mas falava o tempo todo sozinha. Ele disse que não entendia nada do que ela dizia. Coisas esquisitas como trouxas, sangue ruim...

_Harry e Gina entreolham-se_

**Harry** – E você sabe onde ela está hospedada?

**Motorista** – Não... E não faço questão nenhuma de saber. Meu amigo ficou assustado com o jeito dela.

_O motorista para na pousada_

NA RECEPÇÃO

**Recepcionista** – Vocês vão perder o por do sol novamente...

**Harry** (_apressado_) – Amanhã nós vamos...

_O recepcionista olha para o casal que se dirige ao quarto e pensa sorrindo.** Essas pessoas apaixonadas...**_

NO QUARTO

_Harry e Gina entram_

**Harry** – Precisamos avisar o ministério.

**Gina** – Mas não podemos usar magia

**Harry** – Só até descobrirmos se havia envolvimento de bruxos. E é evidente que há. O ministério brasileiro deixou uma coruja a postos. Só o que temos que fazer é deixar a janela aberta ao anoitecer.

_Mais tarde eles mandam um relatório ao ministério. _

**Gina** – E agora?

**Harry** – Vamos continuar investigando e aguardar novas instruções. Enquanto isso...

_Beijam-se e entregam-se aos carinhos mais intensos..._

_Mais tarde..._

_Harry está sem sono. Ele olha pra Gina que está adormecida em seus braços e acaricia seus cabelos. O sono de Gina está agitado. Ela se mexe e murmura palavras sem nexo. Harry vê lágrimas em seus olhos._

**Gina** (_dormindo_) – Não... Meu bebê...

_Harry percebe que ela está sonhando. Ele a abraça forte. Ela acorda assustada._

**Harry** – Está tudo bem... Você estava tendo um pesadelo

_Gina aconchega-se a ele e volta a dormir._

_No dia seguinte Gina acorda primeiro. Ela olha pra Harry que ainda dorme. **Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo. **Pensa**. Como eu pude achar que iria conseguir esquecê-lo? Como eu pude pensar que conseguiria ter um filho com um outro homem...**_

_Gina para, apavorada. **A poção da fertilidade!** Com a viagem às pressas ela se esqueceu completamente de tomar o antídoto._

_**E agora?** Com os outros seria fácil. Mas ela sabe que nunca teria coragem de ter um filho de Harry sem falar pra ele... **Bem, já tem alguns dias que parei de tomar. Quem sabe o efeito já tenha passado** ela fala pra si mesma sem muita convicção._

_Harry acorda_

_Eles vestem-se e saem para continuar a investigação. Ao menos agora existe uma pista. Harry nota que Gina está mais calada._ – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – _pergunta._ – Quer conversar?

**Gina **– Não... Vamos deixar os problemas no nosso mundo. Lembra?

_Harry sorri_ – A não ser o fato de que há um bruxo das trevas por aqui

_Eles percorrem a cidade durante todo o dia. Mas não encontram mais nenhuma pista. Já estão voltando ao hotel quando Harry olha para a duna do por do sol_

_Harry olha para Gina e ambos dirigem-se a duna de mãos dadas._

_Eles estão abraçados sentados na areia esperando sol se por no horizonte. Alguns turistas tiram fotos. Meninos da cidade sobem e descem a duna correndo. Gina observa as crianças e sorri._

**Harry** – Você está feliz?

_Gina não fala nada e o beija._

_Um garotinho aponta para o horizonte e fala_ – Olha mãe. Um avião!

_Harry e Gina olham e percebem apavorados que aquilo não é um avião..._

_O pânico é geral. As pessoas se olham sem compreender que estranha criatura é aquela. Harry e Gina entreolham-se. Um dragão!** Não basta ser um bruxo das trevas para colocar um dragão atacando pessoas inocentes. É preciso ser completamente louco!** Pensa Harry._

_Harry e Gina sacam suas varinhas. Mas não podem fazer muita coisa. O dragão pode lançar fogo e atingi-los antes que consigam paralisá-lo. Eles estão longe demais._

_As pessoas fogem. O caos se instala. Harry e Gina sentem-se impotentes na situação. Mesmo assim continuam tentando atingir a criatura._

_O dragão cospe fogo a centímetros de Gina_. – Você está bem? _Harry pergunta_

**Gina** – Estou. Mas não estamos conseguindo detê-lo

_Nisso o recepcionista da pousada surge do nada com três vassouras na mão. Harry e Gina olham para ele sem entender._

**Recepcionista** – Ministério brasileiro. Não tenho tempo pra explicar agora. Vamos!

_Cada um monta em uma vassoura e começam a perseguir o dragão._

**Harry** – Vamos cercá-lo. A única chance que temos é tentarmos atingi-lo ao mesmo tempo. Eu vou pela frente para distraí-lo

_Antes que Gina possa falar alguma coisa Harry voa em direção ao dragão._

_Harry para em frente ao dragão. O bicho olha pra ele com um olhar demoníaco e começa a voar em sua direção._

_Harry grita_ – agora!

_Os três lançam feitiços paralisantes. O dragão cai. Mas antes ele cospe fogo em Harry que é atingido e cai no mar._

_Gina solta um grito e mergulha em direção a ele._

_Harry bóia no oceano. Está desacordado. Gina, com dificuldade, coloca-o em sua vassoura e o leva para a praia._

**Gina** – Você está bem?

**Harry** – Só um pouco molhado.

_Gina sorri e o beija_


	11. Chapter 11

NA POUSADA

_A situação finalmente se acalmou. Representantes do ministério brasileiro de magia executam feitiços de memória nos trouxas que estavam presentes. _

_Gina esta na pousada, passando uma poção nas queimaduras de Harry._

**Gina** – Você é louco! Podia ter morrido. Onde você estava com a cabeça de ficar na frente do dragão daquele jeito?

**Harry** – Deu certo, não deu? Alguém tinha que distraí-lo... Ai! (_grita_) – Isso dói!

_Gina olha pra ele com lágrimas nos olhos. Quando o viu caindo no mar, nunca sentiu tanto medo na vida..._

_Harry passa a mão nos seus cabelos_ – Calma ruiva. Agora está tudo bem.

_O recepcionista entra._

**Harry** – Então você é bruxo...

**Recepcionista** – Sim. O ministério brasileiro estava investigando o acontecido. Quando vimos que seguidores de você sabe quem poderiam estar envolvidos resolvemos chamar o ministério inglês.

**Harry** – Alguma pista da mulher misteriosa?

**Recepcionista** – Ainda não. Mas estamos procurando.

**Harry** – Eu vou ajudar

_Gina olha pra ele com olhar furioso_ – Nem pensar! Você precisa se recuperar das queimaduras.

**Recepcionista** – Sua esposa tem razão. Cuide de seus ferimentos, assim que tivermos alguma pista, avisaremos.

_Gina está calada ouvindo. Ela percebeu que Harry não desfez o engano. **Ainda pensam que sou esposa dele...**_

**Harry** – Eu deveria ir com eles

**Gina** – Você deveria ficar quieto e me deixar cuidar dos seus ferimentos.

**Harry** – Que esposa eu fui arrumar...

_xxxxxx_

_Os dias passam Harry já está quase totalmente recuperado. O ministério solicitou que ambos continuem com as investigações. Já faz quase dois meses que estão na cidade._

_Harry e Gina caminham de mãos dadas pela praia._

**Harry** – Vou entrar na água. Você vem?

**Gina** – Não. Vou ficar te esperando

**Harry** – Pensando bem é melhor mesmo. Principalmente se você tiver com aquele biquíni.

_Antes que Gina possa falar algo. Ele a beija e entra na água._

_Gina senta-se na areia e fica olhando Harry nadar. **Apesar de tudo esses dias tem sido maravilhosos. **Pensa. **Mas... E quando retornarmos?** Ela sabe que vai ter que contar muita coisa a ele. Os motivos do fim do namoro... O bebê que perderam... O bebê que virá... Ela sabe que é praticamente impossível não ter ficado grávida. A poção é poderosa. Ela se lembra que a bruxa que a vendeu disse que só deveria ser usada quando ela tivesse certeza do que queria. **E nós andamos colaborando muito também ... **Pensa com um sorriso nos lábios._

_Seu maior sonho estava se realizando. Ela ia ser mãe... E do homem que amava. Só tem um problema... **Como vou falar pra ele?**_

_Gina está perdida em seu devaneio quando nota um garotinho a chamando_ – Moça! A dona da loja falou que a sua amiga está lá.

_Ela olha pra Harry, que está nadando afastado. **Não há tempo para chamá-lo.** Sem pensar ela se dirige à loja deixando suas coisas na areia._

_Gina entra na loja. Não há ninguém. Ela chama pela vendedora. Não há resposta. Gina começa a andar pela loja e percebe que há alguém no vestiário..._

_Harry sai da água com um sorriso nos lábios. Se não fosse o fato de estarem procurando um bruxo das trevas, a viagem seria perfeita. **Mas ainda temos muito tempo. A vida inteira...**_

_Ele se dirige ao local onde deixou Gina. Suas coisas estão lá. Mas ela não..._

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO

_Gina abre os olhos e tenta se lembrar o que aconteceu. Um corpo caído no vestiário. Uma mulher de cabelos negros. Ela sendo atingida... **Era uma armadilha** Pensa ela ao mesmo tempo em que ouve uma voz _– Quer dizer que a ruivinha gosta de praia...

NA POUSADA.

_Harry dirige-se ao recepcionista (o funcionário do ministério brasileiro continua disfarçado) _– Minha esposa já chegou?

**Recepcionista**_ (preparando-se para sair) _– Não posso falar agora. Houve outro ataque.

_Harry sente um frio no estômago e vai atrás dele_

NA LOJA

_A loja está cheia de curiosos. No vestiário um corpo de mulher que Harry reconhece como sendo da vendedora._

**Harry **– Ela está...

**Recepcionista** – Sim.

_Harry olha pra todos os lados a procura de Gina. **Do jeito que ela é eu não duvido nada se ela não saiu sozinha atrás de quem fez isso...**_

_Um garotinho está comentando com os turistas._ – Eu juro que é verdade! Uma mulher esquisita entrou aqui falou umas palavras e sumiu! Desapareceu no ar! Eu vi!

_Os turistas olham pra ele com cara de quem não acredita na história_

_Harry chama o garotinho_ – Essa mulher que sumiu tem o cabelo vermelho?

**Garotinho** – Não... A_ntes que Harry possa respirar aliviado ele completa_ – A de cabelo vermelho estava caída no chão. Bem ali _(aponta com o dedo)_

_Harry vai em direção ao local e encontra os óculos escuros de Gina..._

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO

_Gina levanta a cabeça e depara-se com o rosto distorcido de uma mulher. Belatrix tem suas feições completamente mudadas. Seu rosto envelheceu. Seus olhos mostram toda a sua loucura. Gina tenta se mexer, mas não consegue. Ela olha pra Gina com ódio_

**Belatrix** – Mais uma vez Harry Potter estragando meus planos! E mais uma vez você ao lado dele.

_Gina fala com voz fraca_ – E posso saber quais são seus planos?

_Belatrix aproxima-se e lhe dá uma bofetada_ – Insolente! Nem sob feitiço de imobilização você perde esse ar petulante. (_Sorri_), mas eu vou contar. Você não vai viver pra passar essas informações mesmo...

_Gina olha pra ela aterrorizada. Belatrix continua._

**Belatrix** – Vocês mataram o meu mestre. O bruxo mais poderoso do mundo. Que eu amava de corpo e alma. Mas não mataram suas idéias! Eu jurei perante o corpo do meu mestre que iria vingar-me de todos.

**Gina** – Você é apenas uma... (_recebe outra bofetada e desmaia._)

NA LOJA

_Harry senta-se com os óculos de Gina na mão. Ele chama o garotinho_. – Você pode me contar direitinho o que aconteceu?

_O garotinho faz que sim com a cabeça e começa a contar a história._ – Eu sentei aqui na sombra pra esperar a minha mãe. Ela esqueceu a bolsa na pousada. Ai uma mulher toda vestida de preto entrou. Esquisita ela, não tava com roupa de praia. Devia estar morrendo de calor

**Harry** – Por favor, continue.

**Garoto** – Ai a dona da loja me pediu pra ir chamar a moça do cabelo vermelho que estava ali na frente. Eu falei com ela e ela saiu correndo. Eu vim atrás. Ela corre pra caramba! Quando eu tava chegando vi uma luz. Ai eu fui pelos fundos. A mulher de preto estava rindo e a de cabelo vermelho caída no chão. Ai seu me mandei rapidinho antes que sobrasse pra mim.

_Harry sente o estômago contorcer-se._

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO

_Gina se sente cada vez mais fraca. Belatrix olha pra ela com um estranho sorriso nos lábios. _– Não falta muito. – _diz ela_. – Quando o seu querido Potter chegar ele vai encontrar apenas um corpo sem vida. Como eu encontrei o meu mestre!

_Gina tenta falar, mas não consegue._

NA LOJA

_Harry está desesperado. Ele sente que Gina ainda está viva, mas corre sério risco_. – precisamos encontrá-la – _diz ele para os funcionários do ministério brasileiro_

**Recepcionista** – Mas como? Não temos a mínima idéia de por onde começar.

_Harry permanece calado por um tempo e fala de repente _– Eu acho que sei como. Segurem-se em mim.

_Todos aparatam_.


	12. Chapter 12

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO

_Harry e os funcionários do ministério chegam a uma praia deserta. No local, várias casas de pescadores abandonadas._

_Harry segue certeiro em direção a uma luz fraca._

**Harry** – Eu vou entrar pra distraí-la e vocês cercam a casa

_Harry entra de mansinho. _

_A cabana se resume a apenas um cômodo. Ao fundo uma cama onde ele vê Gina desfalecida. Harry começa a se aproximar lentamente quando percebe que há alguém ao seu lado_

**Bellatrix** – Seja bem vindo Potter. Chegou bem a tempo de ver a vida esvaindo-se de sua amada.

_Harry olha pra Gina. Ela está mortalmente pálida. Há poucos traços de respiração. Ele aponta sua varinha para Bellatrix_

**Bellatrix** (_irônica_) – Você vai me matar... Ai que medo! Vocês já me tiraram meu mestre. Vamos! Me mate! Perca tempo comigo enquanto a sua ruiva morre...

_Harry olha pra Gina e para Bellatrix sem saber direito o que fazer. Belatrix aproveita o momento para tentar atingir Gina. Sem pensar, Harry coloca-se na frente_

_Os funcionários do ministério entram. Belatrix está fora de si. Ela atinge dois com a maldição crucius, mas eles são muitos. Ela tenta aparatar. Não consegue. _

_O funcionário disfarçado de recepcionista fala_ – Você não conseguirá mais aparatar nesta casa. Se entregue!

_Ela olha furiosa para todos_ – Vocês não vão me pegar. Não com vida.

_Uma explosão... Fogo... A casa queima rapidamente..._

_xxxxx_

NO ST. MUNGUS

_Hermione entra. A Sra. Weasley está na sala de espera com lágrimas nos olhos._

Como eles estão? _Pergunta_

**Sra. Weasley** – Ainda desacordados... Aquela louca! Quase matou a todos

**Hermione** – O que aconteceu de fato?

**Sra. Weasley** – Bellatrix... Depois que você sabe quem foi destruído ela enlouqueceu. Ela queria tomar a vila e fazer uma espécie de quartel general para reunir os comensais que escaparam. Por isso estava causando aqueles acidentes. Quando viu que seria pega. Ela colocou fogo na cabana. Ninguém podia aparatar. Dois aurores brasileiros morreram. Harry e Gina escaparam por pouco. Harry conseguiu tirar Gina de lá. Mas ele está muito ferido...

_A Sra. Weasley não consegue continuar._

_O Sr. Weasley entra com um medi bruxo_ – Gina está acordando.

_Eles se dirigem ao seu quarto. Gina está muito pálida._

**Gina **– Onde eu estou? _As lembranças começam a surgir_. – Harry!

_Ela tenta se levantar. Hermione a segura._

**Hermione** – Fique calma. Você ficou vários dias desacordada e está muito fraca.

**Gina** – Onde está o Harry?

_Hermione fica calada_

_Gina tenta se levantar novamente_ – Onde ele está? (_Grita com lágrimas nos olhos)._

**Sr Weasley** – Ele ficou muito ferido. Os medi-bruxos estão fazendo o possível... Mas ninguém pode garantir que ele acorde.

_Gina chora desesperada._

_xxxxx_

_Os dias passam. Harry alterna períodos de delírio e períodos de sono profundo. Os medi-bruxos estão testando inúmeras poções com resultados lentos. **Há uma chance que ele acorde, **diz um deles**. Mas não podemos dizer quando.**_

_Gina passa todos os momentos a seu lado. Ela mal vai em casa. **Quero estar aqui quando ele acordar. **Diz ela. **Ele vai acordar. Ele não vai fazer isso comigo. Não agora...**_

_Ela passa os momentos que está a seu lado pesquisando feitiços e poções na esperança de encontrar algo que o traga de volta. Já se passaram três meses..._

_Gina passa a mão nos cabelos de Harry. De vez em quando ele murmura seu nome. Ela fica se lembrando de tudo que passaram juntos. **Depois que o conheci não me lembro de um dia sequer que não o tenha amado. **Pensa**. Eu era apenas uma garotinha boba quando ele me salvou...**_

_Gina para por um momento. Um sorriso vem em seus lábios. Há uma luz no fim do túnel._

HOGWARTS

_Gina olha para o castelo que durante sete anos de sua vida foi seu segundo lar. Hagrid a espera na entrada._

_Abraçam-se_

**Hagrid** – Como ele está?

**Gina** – Ainda desacordado. Nada funciona... A professora McGonagall... Eu disse a ela que viria.

**Hagrid** – Ela está te esperando.

_Eles caminham em direção a sala da diretora. Minerva está olhando pela janela_

**Gina** – Professora...

_Minerva vira-se e olha pra Gina_ – Eu recebi sua coruja. Você acha que dará certo?

**Gina** – Não sei... Mas eu preciso tentar.

_Minerva sorri_ – Vale a pena tentar... Eu vou com você.

NO ST MUNGUS

_Gina e McGonagall chegam ao hospital e dirigem-se ao quarto de Harry. A professora conversa com os medi-bruxos por alguns minutos. Então um deles abre a janela e um pássaro de suntuosas penas vermelhas entra._

_Ele coloca-se ao lado de Harry e derrama lágrimas sobre as suas feridas que vão se fechando aos poucos._

**McGonagall** – Agora é só esperar pra ver se funcionou. Cuidem-se vocês.

_Aparata_

**Gina** (_para o Medi-bruxo_) – Quando vamos saber se deu certo?

**Medi-bruxo** – Não deve demorar muito. Você deveria ir pra casa. Não é bom você ficar se cansando tanto...

**Gina** – Não! Quero estar aqui quando ele acordar.

_O medi-bruxo tenta argumentar. Mas o olhar decidido de Gina faz com que ele se cale._

_xxxxx_

_Gina está adormecida sob o peito de Harry quando sente um leve movimento. Ela acorda e olha pra ele. Harry abre os olhos lentamente._

**Harry** – Oi ruiva... (_Ele fala com um sorriso)_. Achei que não veria mais você...

_Gina o abraça com lágrimas nos olhos_ – Você tinha que pular na minha frente! Eu quase fiquei louca quando vi que você não acordava.

**Harry** – Eu passo horas desacordado e você ainda briga comigo...

**Gina** – Horas? Você está aqui há mais de três meses. (_Para de falar e o beija)_. Sentimos sua falta.

**Harry** – Mas agora eu estou aqui. E não vou deixá-la! Nem que você me obrigue. Eu te amo! Sempre te amei. Eu sei que você me ama...

**Gina** – Eu te amo... Mas tem muita coisa que eu preciso contar pra você. Não sei se você vai me perdoar...

_Harry segura as mãos de Gina e ela, com lágrimas nos olhos, conta tudo que aconteceu no dia da festa em Hogwarts._

**Gina** (_soluçando_) – Eu queria tanto o meu bebê... E eu o perdi. Foi minha culpa! Eu não consegui contar pra você. Não suportaria que me condenasse.

**Harry** (_abraçando Gina ainda mais_) – Não foi sua culpa... Não foi culpa de ninguém. Você deveria ter me contado.

**Gina** – Eu fiquei com medo. Não queria que você se sentisse obrigado a se casar comigo. E quando eu resolvi contar...

**Harry** – Eu sei... Aquela cena horrível com a Lilá. Mas não foi minha culpa. Eu juro!

**Gina** – A Mione me contou. Mas ainda assim eu não conseguia te encarar.

_Harry interrompe e a beija. Ele nota que ela ainda está com a aliança. Harry segura a sua mão esquerda._

**Harry** – Foi por causa desta aliança que encontrei você. Quando a comprei o bruxo que me vendeu falou que, em caso de amor verdadeiro, ela funcionaria como uma espécie de radar para localizar a pessoa amada. Eu não sabia direito como funcionava, mas quando você sumiu, ela me guiou até você...

_Harry tira a aliança do dedo de Gina delicadamente _– Veja...

_Gina pega a aliança e vê que está gravado o nome de Harry e a data de sete anos atrás. Ela olha pra Harry espantada._

**Harry** – Eu ia dar pra você naquela noite. Mas você não quis mais me ver. Eu estava pensando em me casar assim que você terminasse a escola. Você já seria maior e poderíamos ficar juntos...

**Gina** – Eu não conseguia falar com ninguém. Só pensava no bebê que perdi

**Harry** – Por isso você queria tanto um filho... Por isso aqueles planos malucos! Quando eu descobri quase fiquei louco. Não podia imaginar você tendo um filho de outro homem.

**Gina** – É verdade, eu queria muito um bebê. Mas eu acabei percebendo que eu não quero só ter um filho...(_pega a mão de Harry e coloca na sua barriga_) eu quero ter um filho com você...

**Harry** – Gina! (_Só agora Harry nota uma saliência na barriga da ruiva)._

_Gina sorri_ – Eu sei que foi inesperado. Mas eu quero muito esse bebê... Quero ter esse filho com você...

**Harry **(_pensativo_) – Não sei... Sempre falei pra mim mesmo que só teria filhos depois que me casasse (o_lha pra Gina que está com uma cara decepcionada_) acho que precisamos nos casar o mais rápido possível. (_sorri_) – Não quero toda a família Weasley aqui pra me fazer dormir por mais três meses. Você aceita?

_Gina olha pra ele, sorri e o beija..._

_xxxxxx_

JERICOACOARA

_Quatro anos depois..._

_Harry e Gina estão sentados na duna do por do sol. Ambos observam um menino de cabelos negros que sobe e desce a duna correndo._

**Gina** (_grita_) – Brandon! Sossegue um pouco! É a quinta vez que você sobe e desce essa duna.

_O garotinho sorri e abraça Gina_ – Ah mãe... Só mais um pouquinho... (_Volta a correr)_

**Harry** – E você ainda quer ter outro bebê (_diz acariciando o ventre proeminente da esposa)_

**Gina** (_sorrindo_) – Quem foi que disse que já estava na hora de darmos um irmãozinho ao Brandon?

**Harry** – E você gostou da idéia...

_Ambos trocam um beijo apaixonado. Finalmente conseguem vê o por do sol..._

FIM


End file.
